


Gaia's Blessing

by Findaunicorn



Category: Greek Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But the use of their names, I just wanted someone to protect little wizard Harry, M/M, So it's not really Greek Mythology, though their powers are similar to Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findaunicorn/pseuds/Findaunicorn
Summary: What if certain people had gods looking down on them? What if that was why there were naturally more exceptional characters?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a long time ago (meaning 2 or 3 years ago) and is one of many little stories I've created but never had the courage to share with anyone. But since this one has been finished and just collecting dust, I thought mind as well share it if it's not going to do anything else. Enjoy :D
> 
> The universe of Harry Potter is not my own.

     The old deity looked on from her perch on the top of the Quidditch pitch pillar as her raven-haired ward whipped around, reaching for a golden speck, a blonde only centimeters away. In all the millenniums she had been watching over the great martyrs of humanity, this one was by far her favorite. Unlike the others she had watched over, he never flaunted his fame or greatness. Every moment his despicable uncle, his horse-shit aunt, and pig-faced cousin touched her little boy, she wanted to rip apart their world apart. But under the limitations of the spirit guardianship, she had to wait until he was finally let loose and mend his wounds and heal his broken heart. Sometimes there were times when in a pain-filled delirium, the little boy would look to her with swollen eyes and mutter “Mom?”, ripping her heart even more. Gaia sighed pushing away the depressing, infuriating thoughts and focused on the boy with too much responsibility on his hands. Just the year before she had to watch as a madman return and torment her boy. The shadow of a fallen god stood crippled next to the psychopathic monster, only a dilapidated version of the former guardian. The Fates had too much in store for the poor boy and she had no power to change it. She was just the Mother of Earth, the wife of the Sky. Uranus would probably looking down at her in pity from their home having said she should stop before she got in too deep. But when the poor soul came on the list, she knew she needed to take care of the growing boy.

     So instead she sat on the pillar and smiled down at the boy as he held up the Snitch in triumph, cheers echoing into the wind. “Impressive, your boy has done well.” She didn’t move as the proud goddess of Wisdom and Strategy sat next to her.

     “Hello, Athena. How is the old man treating you?” The younger goddess was assigned to the Headmaster and they both didn’t appreciate the sly tacts he made sometimes.

     “As per usual. Something’s going to happen this year.”

     “Hopefully nothing too traumatizing.” She continued to watch the raven haired boy as his friends huddled and flung him on their shoulders in celebration. She noted the searching gaze he sent to the opposing blonde seeker as he slid from the crowd with a scowl. “Harry doesn’t need any more of this.” Gaia nodded to Apollo as he tried to comfort his defeated ward with his warmth.

     “No, he doesn’t. But we can’t control the Fate Sisters.” They both sighed before Athena got up. “We should get going.”

     Gaia slid off the pillar and floated down next to the still elevated Harry. “Wonderful job, Harry. You were brilliant.”

     “Thanks, Mom.” He whispered looking at her. At times like this, she wondered if he really could see her.

     “What did you say, mate?” The redhead asked from his place, supporting him.

     “Wha--?” Harry jolted out of whatever he was in and looked down. “Sorry, thought I heard something. You guys can put me down now.” He shyly said, the whispered praise forgotten.

 

     She wanted to swallow the BITCH whole and send her to Tartarus! How  _ dare _ she threaten her precious boy! Oh, she will have hell and she would make sure Hades continued it through the afterlife, he would definitely play with his grandmother’s wishes. She grinned when the bushy-haired girl tricked the pink bitch and helped the half-giant to kidnap the eye-sore. She would leave the rest to the halfling and send a letter later to her grandson.

 

     There was barely anything she could do but shield the six children from the worst of the spells. She wished there was more but her powers were too great to be of any good. She was just glad none of the attackers had a guardian. She wasn’t sure if she would have the control not to sever the tie and kill the others. Usually not as bloodthirsty she didn’t have emotions to correct it. “Harry, stop it please.” She tried to call to her ward but the close proximity of the madman’s soul to his was too close for her to just force the vile soul out without hurting her ward. The first time she had tried to rip the offending fragment, she stopped immediately when his breath became shallow and rapid and his heartbeat weakened. “Harry, my precious boy. Don’t do this to yourself.” She continued to urge at the heartbroken boy. She could feel his sorrow and rage coursing from him and was grateful for the old man’s intervention for once. Immediately when the influence of the madman disappeared, she enveloped him in a warm hug and glared at the shadow of a god creeping next to the madman. “You’re okay, Harry. I’m here for you always.”

     She found herself repeating it over and over again as he mourned the loss of his godfather only a couple years after he got him. She was constantly offering a soft hand, not wanting him to forget that she was there. More than once she felt him minutely leaning towards her, into her embrace. “My poor boy. You are loved. Do not forget it.” Athena would visit occasionally and Apollo must have calmed Draco down since he hadn’t said anything to his sworn enemy since his father was sent to Azkaban.

 

     “Please tell me you are there.” Harry begged. He didn’t mean to use it. Blood tainted the running water and soaked his trousers where he kneeled next to the injured Malfoy. “I’m sorry. Please. Help me. Help him like you did me.” Harry begged at something. Somebody he remembered only glimpses of, a soft touch on his cheek, a gentle hug, a healing hand. He didn’t want him to die. It was never the idea. How could he do something like this to the person he loved. Yes, Harry Potter loves Draco Malfoy and he didn’t want his life to slip from his fingers. ”Please.”

     A familiar light touch warmed his shoulder and his head shot up to see the warm, empathetic gaze he always thought he imagined. “You won’t lose him, my dear boy. We will help him.” Harry looked over at the other figure that suddenly appeared.

     “He’s losing too much blood.”

     “I know, Apollo. Let’s quickly get this done.” They both laid their palms on Draco’s chest and a soft glow emitted from their hands, their bodies glowing in the same golden light. What seemed like hours of bright, golden light ended and Draco was lying, not a single drop of blood to be seen and his clothing dry. The two deities stepped back and let Harry wake the other student.

     “What-- YOU!” Not caring what the other thought and only thinking of relief, Harry reached out and enveloped the Slytherin in a hug and burying his face into his shoulder. Draco sat shocked before pushing the other away. “What the hell, Potter?! You don’t get to do that!”

     Harry looked dejected and stared at his hands. “Draco. I never wanted this. I’m sorry. I didn’t know what would happen. I--”

     “You shouldn’t have used it if you didn’t know! And what?! Are we on a first-name bases now?! Fuck you, Potter!”

     A shadow loomed over them, a powerful ancient energy radiating. “No matter how asinine my  _ dear _ child is, I would very much appreciate it if you didn’t talk to him like that.” Her fakely sweet smile sent shivers down their spines.

     “Grandma, please, calm down.” Apollo tried to reach out to restrain her but quickly drew back his hand when her energy singed his palm.

     “I will not calm down, Apollo! My boy has been through quite enough and doesn’t need this stuck-up prick acting like how he always is to my boy! He already has the Fates against him, he doesn’t need another being to add! I will not take any of this  _ bullshit _ any more!” Harry sat wide-eyed at the usually gentle presence now thrumming with rage, making the room quake.

     Before he could think, he lept up and hugged her, trying to mimic all the times she had done so herself. He didn’t dwell on the fact her energy didn’t harm her. “Mom, I’m fine. I’ll be okay.” Apollo and Draco visibly relaxed when the shaking stopped and she slumped into his arms. “I’m going to be fine. I have you to help me.”

     “Oh, my little boy.” Draco just didn’t understand one thing. She looked nothing like Potter. While he has black, messy hair, she had hair that seemed to change into different shades of brown, red, orange, yellow, and green like a transitioning forest. Her skin was bronzed in a golden shine while H-Potter was a brown tan. Her eyes expressed various colors, flickering from one to another. Also, the other man clearly older than them had called her “grandma”. There was no way she was his mom. People don’t just come back to life. “No, they don’t, young dragon.” He jolted out of his thoughts. “That is the label Harry had given to me long ago, like how you named Apollo ‘Sun’ long ago. I’m Gaia, the Mother of Earth, Harry’s guardian.”

     “Sorry. I wasn’t even sure if you were real.” Harry looked sheepishly at her.

     She nuzzled his head and kissed his forehead. “It’s quite alright, my little one. It has been a long time since someone has called me that. Apollo is the only one to call me Grandma.”

     “Wait? So you’re Potter’s guardian and the Greek Mother Earth, Mother of the Titans and the Cyclopes, the Hecatonchires? That Gaia?” Draco sat staring incredulously at the woman, forgetting that he almost just died.

     “I’m surprised you know. Many have forgotten about me, especially you wizards.” She replied solemnly. It has been long since anyone has recognized her name past Mother Earth.

     “Of course I know. According to Hesiod, you came after Chaos and brought upon Uranus as your equal. You also created Pontus and the hills. With Uranus, you bore the Titans: Oceanus, Coeus and Crius and Hyperion and Iapetus, Theia and Rhea, Themis and Mnemosyne, Phoebe and Tethys and then Chronos, who bore half of the Olympian Gods and Goddesses.” She smiled down at the enthusiastic mortal and he relied every child she bore and her life according to some of her first worshippers.

     “I am glad there is someone who appreciates my life as you.” She knelt down to his level. “But what do you know of your own guardian, Apollo the Olympian of Light and the Arts?” This launched him to another retelling as she smirked at her blushing grandson off to the side.

     “Please stop.” Draco looked up to an embarrassed golden haired god. “I’m not used to all of this.”

     Gaia sighed at the confused and hurt face of the blonde. “Don’t take it too hard, he’s just shy. Now, let’s get you two to bed. It’s getting late.”

 

     After that Harry and Draco came to a truce and even when Harry watched as Draco couldn’t kill Dumbledore, Apollo visibly distraught and offering comfort to his ward, and Snape took his place, all he and the now visible-only-to-Harry Gaia wanted to shield the broken boy from the harsh world. (Athena had said her goodbye to her grandmother before going back to the hall of the Gods) After not seeing them since Harry went on the run finding the horcruxes, when they saw the even paler, weakened Draco and a less-than-vibrant Apollo, Gaia immediately reached out and enveloped the two with her warm arms, trusting Harry to take care of himself for a few moments. When Harry and in effect Gaia apparated out of the manor, Draco looked a bit better as did Apollo, a plea of safety aimed to them both. The confrontation in the Room of Requirement had hit Harry hard when first, Apollo was nowhere to be seen and Gaia could only feel a faint signature of his energy, second, Draco’s eyes held a plea of help while he spat out curses, and third, Harry wanted nothing but to lock him away and shield him from the world even stronger than ever. His last thought was the thought of Draco when the bond was severed nearly completely by the madman. After Gaia healed his wounds as Hagrid carried him to the courtyard, she calmed a twitch when the madman lured Draco back to the dark lord. She helped carry his weight as he walked around the grounds of his home, seeing the loss of family and friends, searching for a certain blonde. She smiled down on them as he embraced for the first time in the shadows of the hall as she sang a healing, soothing song over the grounds, helping those that heard the soft melody.

 

     “Gaia?! Where did she go?” Harry called out for his guardian as he walked around the renovated Hogwarts.

     “I’m sure she’s somewhere close. She is quite fond of you.” Draco reasoned as he trailed behind the raven-haired professor. After they had completed their N.E.W.T.S and a few years after he became a healer and Harry an Auror, Headmistress McGonagall had asked the two of them to become professors at Hogwarts. They gladly accepted taking their positions as Potions and Techniques class. (DADA had been changed to Techniques of Wielding even though it was basically the same as DADA). They were currently patrolling the halls for students.

     “But she’s never been away for this long.” Draco just stared at his husband of five years. “Okay, that’s different. We were having sex. She has as much desire to see me in that state as much as I want her to see me like that, which is to say not at all.”

     “I’m sure she’s somewhere.” Apollo sighed out. At times like this, he wished he was as powerful as his grandma and could leave the two to their devices and go somewhere far away. “I think I feel her.” He lead them deeper into the castle and soon they were in front of an ancient looking sealed door. Harry tried the door and found it locked but after the third pull it slowly slid open without a sound.

     The room looked like a room from the medieval times with a single glowing core at the end of the room. Leaning against it, Gaia was sitting on the floor staring fondly at something in her arms. She was singing a song and the high laughter of a child filled their ears. “Look who’s here.”

     A small face shot out from her lap and stared right them in anticipation and delight. “Harry!” She ran and crashed into him, only coming to his hip. “I missed you.”

     “What--?” Harry could only lightly lay a hand on her light brown waves of hair as he stared at his guardian.

     “I found her the other day. She wanted to meet her favorite students and begged me to give her a corporeal form. This is Hogwarts, Please take help take care of her.”

     Draco and Harry stared down at the beaming little girl and only nodded. “Hello, Hogwarts.”


End file.
